Noroi
by KuroNaLu
Summary: Lucy adalah gadis yang semangat. Dia populer disekolahnya. Dia juga mengikuti klub basket dan menjuarai Winter Cup tahun kemarin bersama timnya. Dia memiliki teman-teman yang baik. Ia merasakan hidupnya sudah baik saat ini, namun semua berbeda setelah kedatangan dua teman barunya. (NaLu, another couple, Romance x Sport, little bit Supranatural, OoC, AU, Typo(s), dll)
1. Chapter 1

**Prefektur Nara, Jepang**

 **2004**

 **10.00 p.m.**

Sebuah cahaya merambat melewati lika-liku jalan ditepian jurang yang cukup curam. Sebuah mobil van putih yang dikendarai oleh seseorang pria dan 2 penumpang dibelakangnya melaju kencang melewati jalanan. Sampai hingga pada suatu tikungan mobil mengalami pecah ban hingga membentur pembatas jalan dan jatuh kedasar jurang. Tak lama dari kejauhan nampak sebuah asap yang menyembul keatas, dan sebuah sinar merah yang turun kebawah.

 **.**

 **Noroi**

 **©Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter miliknya.**

 **Warning: OoC, AU, Typo(s), Newbie Author**

 **~ Goyukkuri ~**

 **| Chapter 1 – Awal Pertemuan |**

 **.**

 **Tokyo, Jepang**

 **2017**

Pagi yang begitu cerah, udara hangat ditemani gugurnya bunga sakura menghiasi Tokyo. Disebuah apartemen nampak seorang gadis dengan surai pirang yang sudah siap untuk berangkat kuliah. Berkali-kali ia menatap wajahnya yang cantik didepan cermin. Mata caramelnya trerlihat begitu semangat.

" _yosh! Ganbare Lucy!_ " bibir mungil itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan mulai berangkat menuju sekolahnya

 **.**

 **.**

Akademi Fairy Tail, sebuah sekolah yang unggul dalam aspek akademik, ataupun olahraga. Sebuah akademi swasta dengan nama yang cukup unik inilah tempat dimana Lucy belajar.

Lucy berjalan bersama temannya di lorong menuju kelasnya

"lihat itu, Lucy-san"

"kau benar, dia sangat cantik"

"selain cantik, dia juga pintar"

"dia juga pemain basket loh"

"iya-iya, katanya tim basket perempuan kita memenangkan winter cup tahun kemarin loh"

"eh sungguh? Hebaat"

Beberapa murid berbisik memuji kehebatan Lucy. Ya, Lucy adalah salah satu siswi yang teladan di Akademi ini. Akademik, olahraga, proporsi tubuh, bahkan tingkah lakunya sangatlah bagus. Dia sangat popular di kalangan wanita ataupun pria, bahkan para guru.

"semenjak semester 2 kelas 1 kau menjadi terkenal ya Lu-chan" kata gadis bersurai biru dengan bandana kuning yang berjalan disampingnya.

"ha ha" balas Lucy dengan tertawa garing, "padahal nilaiku masih kalah dengan mu Levy-chan. Mereka terlalu berlebihan. Dan juga, Erza lebih kuat di tim basket kita" jelas Lucy dengan menghela napas

"hahaha. Jangan merendah begitu, setidaknya Lu-chan memiliki wajah paling cantik disekolah ini" goda Levy membuat Lucy menggembungkan pipinya.

Levy adalah sahabat Lucy. Dia memiliki nilai akademis diatas Lucy, tapi tidak terlalu pandai dalam olahraga kecuali basket. Dia berukuran kecil, baik itu tinggi badan ataupun dadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama semester baru. Lucy berada di kelas 2-E bersama sahabatnya, Levy. Karena masih awal semester baru, maka masih tidak ada pelajaran. Mereka hanya diinformasikan bahwa besok adalah upacara penerimaan, dan setelah itu diadakan promosi klub.

"Lu-chan, kita harus mendapatkan pemain besok" kata Levy kepada Lucy yang berada dibelakangnya

"tentu saja" balas Lucy dengan senyuman

"semoga ada beberapa murid laki-laki yang bergabung juga" kata Levy

"hm? Bukankah kau sudah memiliki Gajeel, Levy-chan? Kau tidak boleh menggoda laki-laki lain Levy-chan" kata Lucy polos

"eh? Bu-bukan itu maksudku Lu-chan" balas Levy dengan wajah sedikit merona

"eh? Lalu apa?"

"Gajeel kemarin bilang, tim basket laki-laki kita sudah kuat, tapi masih ada beberapa kelemahan. Kita memiliki pemain yang terlalu sedikit, dan juga kita tidak memiliki pemain yang bisa mengatur alur permainan" jelas Levy

"hhmmm.. kau benar. Pemain kita hanya 7, untuk pertandingan winter cup kemarin saja kita meminjam pemain voli 3 orang. Dan akhirnya kita kalah karena stamina mereka habis" kata Lucy

"kau benar. Berbeda dengan tim perempuan, walaupun kita hanya 7 orang, tapi ada 1 orang bisa bermain 4 quarter penuh, dan dia kuat sekali"

"haha, kau benar, Erza-san benar-benar seorang monster" balas Lucy dengan sweatdrop didahinya, "yaa semoga saja besok ada murid laki-laki yang mendaftar" kata Lucy sambil menatap keluar jendela

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah menjelang sore. Suara decitan sepatu terdengar memenuhi aula. Lucy berlari bersama Levy menuju tempat latihan mereka

"kalian berdua, terlambat!" teriak gadis bersurai scarlet

"E-erza, _gomenasai_ " kata mereka berdua kompak

"lari 10 putaran. Cepat!" seru Erza

" _ha-hai!_ " Lucy dan Levy segera lari mengelilingi lapangan. Saat ini lapangan latihan dibagi menjadi 2, setengah untuk laki-laki dan setengah untuk perempuan karena lapangan sebelah sedang digunakan untuk voli.

"hahaha.. kalian terlambat disaat Erza sedang kesal" kata seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang sedang memegang bola di lapangan, Gajeel

"Gajeel, _pass_ " mendengar itu Gajeel langsung mengumpan ke sisi kanan. Menerima umpan dari gajeel, laki-laki berambut cokelat langsung melakukan _shoot dari three point_ , "cih.. _rebound_!" teriaknya setelah bola melesat dari tangannya

" _OTOKO!_ " seorang laki-laki berbadan kekar melompat sambil berteriak menggapai bola yang terpental ring, dan kembali melompat melakukan dunk

"oy Loke, kenapa shootmu bisa meleset padahal tidak ada yang menjaga" teriak Gajeel kepada laki-laki berambut cokelat yang melakukan _three point shoot_ tadi, Loke. Berbadan cukup atletis dengan paras yang cukup tampan. Populer dikalangan perempuan. Posisinya adalah _three point shooter_.

"hahaha.. _shoot_ ku hanya akan akurat saat pertandingan. Lagipula ada Elfman disana" balasnya santai

"Loke! Jika kau memang seorang pria, kau harus memasukkannya kapanpun itu!" teriak Elfman. Elfman memiliki badan yang besar dan kekar, berambut putih silver. Posisi _center_.

"jangan berisik kau Elfman. Dan kau, jangan berteriak saat melakukan rebound saat tidak ada yang menjagamu" kata Loke kesal

"kalian bertiga, jangan berisik dan minggirlah kami mau menggunakan lapangannya" Erza berhadapan dengan Gajeel

"ha?! Apa maksudmu? Kami juga sedang latihan" kata Gajeel dengan wajah yang menyeramkan. Tapi tidak membuat Erza takut sama sekali

"kau tidak lihat? Kalian hanya bertiga" balas Erza dengan wajah polos. Seketika lapangan pun terdiam

 **.**

Sepuluh perempuan berlari bolak-balik lapangan, dengan penuh keringat. Suara pantulan bola basket, decitan sepatu, dan gesekan tali ring menemani suasana di aula tersebut. Levy membawa bola dengan _jogging_ ketengah lapangan

"kita cetak _point_!" teriak Levy dengan tangan kirinya terangkat memberi kode kepada rekan timnya

"hey Gajeel. Pacarmu itu hebat juga ya" kata Elfman kepada Gajeel disamping lapangan

"ha?" Gajeel memelototi Elfman, "walaupun badannya tidak terlalu atletis, dribblenya sangatlah bagus. Bahkan lebih bagus dariku. Selain itu, dia seperti menguasai lapangan saat dia membawa bolanya dengan tenang" jelas Gray

Levy berhadapan dengan perempuan berambut Cokelat bergelombang, Cana.

"tak akan kubiarkan" kata Cana dengan sikap defense

"Levy-chan, _pass_ " teriak Lucy dari sisi kanan. Levy sedikit melirik kearah Lucy, Cana juga ikut melirik dan Levy langsung melakukan _cross over_ kekiri dan melewati Cana. Levy langsung berlari kencang masuk kedalam _zone defense_ musuh, dua pemain menghadang. Levy langsung melakukan _kick out_ kepada perempuan yang berada di luar _zone defense_ musuh

" _nice pass_ Levy" kata perempuan tersebut. Langsung melompat, tangannya melesatkan tembakan 3 _point_ dengan lembut. Rambut hijaunya yang dikuncir bergerak indah diudara. Bola melayang secara parabola, dan masuk kedalam ring tanpa halangan

" _nice shoot_ Bisca" teriak Levy sambil memberikan tangannya untuk _high five_

"seperti biasa, umpan yang sangat bagus Levy" balasnya dengan membalas _high five_ Levy. Bisca, seorang _three point shooter_

"permainan belum selesai, kembali _defense!_ " teriak Erza sambil berlari kembali ke _base_

Game kembali dimulai, kali ini tim Levy bagian _defense_. Mereka melakukan _one-on-one half court_. Nampak seorang perempuan berambut cokelat membawa bola, Cana

"hey-hey ini hanya latihan Levy-chan, jangan terlalu serius begitu" kata Cana yang dihadang oleh Levy

"latihan atau tidak, aku akan tetap serius Cana" balas Levy dengan senyuman

Cana mengumpan kearah kanan. Seorang perempuan menerima bola yang langsung dijaga oleh Erza. Perempuan itu terlihat takut, dan langsung mengembalikan bola kepada Cana. Cana langsung berlari kearah kiri. Namun Levy tetap membayanginya

"tak akan kubiar-" langkah Levy terhenti, " _screen! Switch_ " teriak Levy kepada Lucy

Lucy langsung berhadapan dengan Cana, dengan _cross over_ yang cepat Cana melewati Lucy. Cana berlari kedalam dan bersiap melakukan _lay up_. Saat Cana melompat, seorang perempuan juga melompat seperti iblis dan melakukan _block_. Bola terpental dari tangan Cana dan didapatkan oleh Lucy

" _nice block_ Mira-san. _Fast break_ Erza!" teriak Lucy.

Lucy mendrible bola meliwati satu perempuan dan mengumpan jauh kepada Erza yang sudah berlari kencang kedepan. Erza mendapatkan bola, tanpa penjagaan Erza langsung berlari dan melakukan _dunk_

 **.**

Para perempuan beristirahat dipinggir lapangan dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan bermandikan keringat.

" _nice game_ semuanya" kata Erza menyemangati teman-temannya

"aku tidak berbuat banyak" kata Lucy

"haha, _don't mind_ Lu-chan. Saat pertandingan aku akan memberikan _pass_ yang banyak kepadamu" kata Levy sambil menyodorkan minuman dan handuk kepada Lucy

"Mira-san~ blockmu sangat mengejutkanku" keluh Cana kepada perempuan yang melakukan _block_ kepadanya tadi

" _ara-ara_ begitukah?" balas perempuan tersebut. Mirajane, center. Gadis berkulit putih dengan surai silver indah, tubuhnya cukup _sexy_ dan terkenal di seluruh sekolah. Dia adalah kakak dari Elfman

"yaa.. jika kalian melawan tim utama tentu saja kemungkinan kalian menang kecil" kata Gajeel

"kerja bagus, gadis-gadis" puji Loke

"haaah.. aku tidak ingin dipuji oleh _playboy_ sepertimu Loke" kata Cana. Semua tertawa

Latihan telah usai. Dan semua meninggalkan aula.

 **.**

 **.**

Upacara pembukaan telah usai. Seluruh murid berhamburan untuk melihat kumpulan klub yang sedang berpromosi.

"klub baskeet~ apa ada yang ingin mendaftar klub baskeet~" teriak para gadis klub basket, tak terkecuali Lucy

"apa ini klub basket?" Kata seorang pria berambut _spike_ hitam kepada Levy yang berada di _stand_

"iya, apa kau ingin mendaftar?" Tanya Levy

"iya" balasnya singkat

"ini formulirnya, kau bisa mengisinya sekarang atau memberikannya saat latihan nanti sore" terang Levy sambil menunjuk tumpukan formulir. Murid tersebut mengambil 2 buah formulir dan pergi

"anu~ apa aku bisa meminta formulir pendaftarannya?" kata perempuan berambut berambut silver pendek

"tentu saja, silahkan" Levy mengambilkan formulir dan memberikannya

"Levy-chan. Bagaimana?" Tanya Lucy yang baru saja datang

"ada 3 orang yang mendaftar" kata Levy sambil merebahkan badannya di stand

"eehh.. sedikit sekali" kata Lucy

"yaah setidaknya ada 2 orang laki-laki yang mendaftar" kata Lucy

"serius? Wah kalau begitu tim laki-laki kita sudah memiliki 9 pemain yang benar-benar berminat basket" kata Lucy dengan mata bahagia

"y-ya~ semoga saja mereka berdua benar-benar berbakat" kata Levy

"jika tidak berbakat, kita harus melatihnya" Lucy bersemangat

"hahaha.. _wakatta wakatta_ Lu-chan" balas Levy

 **.**

 **.**

Latihan dimulai. Semuanya sudah berkumpul di Aula.

"jadi ada 3 pendaftar ya" kata Erza yang sedang berlatih shoot

"iya, dan kemungkinan laki-laki 2 dan perempuan 1" jelas Levy

"laki-laki kah~ aku punya firasat bahwa tim sekolah kita akan menjuarai interhigh" kata Erza

"eh? Kenapa kau yakin begitu?" Tanya Levy

"entahlah. _Feeling_? Hahaha" balas Erza yang hanya dibalas _sweat drop_ oleh Levy

"maaf terlambat" tiga orang datang, 2 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan

"kalian tidak terlambat, jadi pertama-tama…" Erza berjalan menuju mereka bertiga

"Selamat Datang, di Club Basket Fairy Tail Akademi!" kata Erza

"baiklah, perkenalkan diri kalian" kata Levy

Seorang perempuan berambut silver mengangkat tangannya untuk memperkenalkan diri

"namaku Lisanna Strauss, mohon bimbingannya" kata perempuan berbadan mungil tersebut

"Strauss? Kau adiknya Mira-san dan Elfman?" Tanya Lucy

" _ara-ara,_ apa kalian baru menyadarinya?" kata Mira yang berada di _bench_ , "Bukankah kami mirip"

"me-memang sekilas mirip, tapi auranya tidak terlihat sepertimu Mira-san" balas Lucy

"a-aku tidak seahli kakak-kakakku, tapi aku akan berjuang!" Lisanna bersemangat

"yosh! Semangat yang bagus" kata Erza

"lalu kalian berdua?"

"Gray Fullbuster. Mohon kerjasamanya" sapa murid laki-laki tersebut. Gray memiliki rambut spike hitam dengan mata yang dingin. Auranya juga terlihat sangat dingin

"Namaku Natsu Dragneel, salam kenal" berbeda dengan Gray, laki-laki disampingnya nampak terlihat lebih ramah. Natsu tersenyum lebar. Rambut spikenya yang berwarna pink membuat dirinya semakin terlihat lebih ramah, "kita bertiga satu kelas, 1-B"

"hmm.. kalian berdua.. apa pernah mengikuti basket sebelumnya?" kata Levy sambil melihati kaki dan lengan mereka serta postur tubuh dua laki-laki dihadapannya

"aku dan Gray pernah bermain di SMP" jawab Natsu

"hmm.. pantas saja. Kaki dan lengan kalian sangat bagus. Erza, mungkin kita mendapatkan anggota yang setara seperti Gajeel. Setidaknya fisiknya" kata Levy

"kau serius? Hmm.. baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai latihannya. Pelatih yang tidak berguna itu tidak datang lagi. Semuanya cepat pemanasan" perintah Erza.

Semua pemain segera membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi Erza. Lucy berada diantara Levy dan Natsu. Ia mencoba menyapa anggota baru tersebut

"namaku Lucy Heartfillia. Salam kenal Dragneel-san" Lucy menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman, 'sepertinya dia laki-laki yang baik' batin Lucy

Natsu hanya melihati tangan Lucy

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berjabat tangan" Natsu mengabaikan tangan Lucy dan membuang mukanya

"hah? Apa maksudmu begitu murid baru! Hormati seniormu!" teriak Levy yang sedari tadi melihati mereka

"aku memiliki alasan sendiri. Jadi aku tidak ingin, se-n-pa-i!" kata Natsu sedikit meledek

"kau!" Levy sedikit naik darah, namun Lucy menghentikannya

"Levy-chan, berhenti" kata Lucy pelan

"kau murid baru, aku tantang untuk _one-on-one_ denganku! Jika kau kalah kau harus minta maaf!" teriak Levy

"Levy-chan, sudah hentikan!" suara Lucy sedikit meninggi. Levy langsung sadar dan mendinginkan kepalanya. Levy melihat wajah Lucy yang memaksakan senyumnya

"heeh~ jadi disini untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dilakukan dengan _one-on-one_. Kalau begitu, aku terima, tapi aku ingin melawan perempuan berambut pirang itu" balas Natsu dengan senyum meremehkan

"hah! Aku yang-" Levy kembali naik darah

"sudah Levy-chan" kembali Lucy menenangkan Levy. Lucy memalingkan wajahnya ke Natsu, "maaf, aku tidak ingin menerima tantanganmu Dragneel-san" balas Lucy dengan senyuman diwajahnya

"heh~ apa kau takut sen-pai?" ejek Natsu. Lucy mulai terpancing

"kau!" Levy maju untuk menghajar Natsu. Namun berhenti saat tangan Lucy menghadangnya

"Erza-san. Apakah boleh?" tanya Lucy kepada Erza yang sedari tadi hanya melihat dari tengah

"tentu saja, lakukan setelah pemanasan. Kalian berhentilah bertengkar dan mulai pemanasan. Lucy, Levy tukar posisi dengan Cana dan Mira" perintah Erza

Semua langsung terdiam dan pemanasan pun dimulai. Erza memandu pemanasan dengan pemanasan pasif, lalu berlari keliling lapangan

 **.**

Pemanasan pun selesai. Dan setengah lapangan digunakan untuk pertandingan Natsu melawan Lucy, sisanya digunakan untuk latihan anggota lain. Namun nampak semua pandangan menuju 2 orang yang saling berhadapan tersebut

" _one-on-one_ akan dimulai. Aku akan menjadi wasit. Peraturannya seperti biasa, siapapun yang mendapatkan 5 _point_ terlebih dahulu akan menang. _Three point_ akan dihitung 1 point. Mengerti?" kata Erza dengan memegang bola diantara mereka

"sebelum itu, kalau tidak salah senpai yang kecil tadi bilang kalau aku kalah aku harus minta maaf kepadamu. Lalu kalau aku menang?" kata Natsu

"aku tidak butuh maafmu, tapi jika itu maumu baiklah. Jika kau menang, lakukan apa yang kau inginkan padaku" kata Lucy dengan tatapan serius

"sungguh? itu tidak sepadan dengan maafku. Kalau begitu, jika aku kalah, aku akan keluar dari sekolah ini dan berhenti bermain basket" kata Natsu dengan tatapan yang tak kalah serius

Sontak hal itu membuat seisi aula berbisik. Tidak hanya tim basket yang sedang berlatih, tapi juga ada tim volley dan beberapa siswa yang hanya duduk-duduk di podium

"ini gila"

"taruhan mereka benar-benar besar", beberapa bisikan dapat terdengar ditelinga Mira yang menyaksikan di _bench_ bersama Levy

"Levy-chan, apa tidak masalah?" Tanya Mira khawatir

" _daijoubu_. Lucy sedang serius. Tapi…" Levy merasa ada sedikit hal yang membuatnya khawatir

"tapi?" Tanya Mira

"tidak apa-apa. Lucy akan menang. Aku percaya itu" kata Levy, "Semangat Lu-chan!" teriak Levy mendukung Lucy

"bola pertama untuk penerima tantangan, jadi Lucy kau _offense_ terlebih dahulu" jelas Erza

"apa kau benar-benar bisa basket? Dengan tangan sekecil itu" kata Natsu

"aku tidak akan terprovokasi. Aku akan menang!" kata Lucy yakin

"mulai!" Erza meniup peluit dan pertandingan pun dimulai

 **~Bersambung?~**

 **.**

 **Yoooo~ Kuro disini. lamaaaa sekali aku tidak menulis ff sejak ff terakhirku Quee de fee tamat. Yaa ntah kenapa setelah itu aku ingin menulis tapi selalu berhenti ditengah jalan dan hilang. #curhat**

 **Lupakan yang diatas, bagaimana ceritanya? Kali ini Kuro ingin mencoba menulis genre romance dan olahraga dan beberapa genre tambahan. Berhubung Kuro suka basket, aku menulis cerita tentang basket, walaupun sedikit sulit untuk menuliskannya menjadi kata-kata saat adegan basketnya #gomen**

 **Yaa seperti ff yang dulu, Kuro akan melanjutkan cerita ini jika para readers menyukainya, jadi mohon reviewnya, entah itu kritikan atau apapun. Oke, see yaa~**


	2. Chapter 2

Deru suara bola yang memantul masih menggema di aula. Setelah beberapa kali pantulan, bola tersebut melayang dengan indah dan masuk dengan mulus kedalam _ring_. Angka pada papan skor pun berubah, 4-0

" _point_ ke 4!" terdengar teriak bahagia dari _bench_ , " _last point_ Lu-chan!" teriak Levy

Ya, Lucy memimpin _game_ dengan skor 4 sedangkan Natsu 0

' _yosha!_ _Point_ ke 4. Satu _point_ lagi' pikir Lucy dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah-engah. Keringat mengucur deras di pelipis dan dahi gadis pirang tersebut. Tidak hanya Lucy, kaos Natsu sudah terlihat sedikit basah karena keringatnya

" _hoy hoy_ , apa memang hanya segitu kemampuan anak baru itu?" kata Elfman

"entahlah. Tapi sejak awal pertandingan, pergerakannya tidaklah efektif" balas Gajeel, ia melirik Gray yang sedari tadi berdiri diam melihat pertandingan

"kau benar, dia terlihat hanya bermain-main, entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan" kata Loke dengan pandangan serius kepada Natsu

 **.**

 **Noroi**

 **©Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter miliknya.**

 **Warning: OoC, AU, Typo(s), Newbie Author**

 **~ Goyukkuri ~**

 **| Chapter 1 – Dia yang Sesungguhnya |**

 **.**

 _ **~Beberapa menit yang lalu**_

Setelah Erza meniup peluit, pertandingan pun dimulai. Lucy memberikan umpan kepada Natsu lalu dikembalikan lagi oleh Natsu. Lucy mendribble bola dengan tempo yang lambat. Kemudian ia menaikkan temponya dan sedikit membungkuk. Lucy mendribble dengan tangan kirinya, Natsu memasang _defend_ dengan melebarkan tangannya. Lucy langsung melakukan _cross over_ kekanan

'kiri kah' Natsu langsung bergerak kekiri. Lucy langsung melakukan _cross over_ lagi kekiri dan melewati Natsu

"whooaa.. terlewati" kata Gajeel

Lucy terus berlari dan langsung mengambil langkah _lay up_

 _BLAR!_

Sebuah _block_ menghempaskan bola yang berada ditangan kiri Lucy

"haha! Jangan gunakan _lay up_ sepolos itu, sen-pai" kata Natsu dengan nada sedikit mengejek

"Lu-chan, _don't mind! Defend!_ " teriak Levy dari _bench_

Sekarang bola berada di Natsu. Kembali ia umpan ke Lucy dan dikembalikan. Natsu memegang bola dengan kedua tangannya, dan mengamati _defend_ Lucy

" _etto.._ tadi begini bukan?" kata Natsu, lalu melakukan _cross over_ ke kanan

Lucy mengikuti kearah kiri dan secara cepat Natsu melakukan _cross over_ kekiri dan melewati Lucy dari sisi kanannya

"dia meniru gerakannya, bahkan lebih cepat" kata Gajeel takjub

Natsu berlari, tapi Lucy mampu mengejarnya. Natsu terus berlari hingga mendekati _ring_ dan secara cepat melakukan _roll_ lalu melompat untuk _shoot_. Lucy masih mampu mengikutinya, ia melompat, tapi lompatan Natsu lebih tinggi. Bola meluncur dari tangan Natsu dan membentur _ring_ membuatnya terpental keluar. Seluruh orang yang menyaksikan pertandingan itu sangat terkejut

"dengan posisi tadi, seharusnya bisa masuk dengan mudah" kata Gajeel

'posisi tangannya, dan tubuhnya sudahlah benar. Dia juga bilang bahwa sudah bermain sejak SMP. Kenapa itu bisa meleset' batin Erza dalam hati

Giliran Lucy menyerang. Kali ini Lucy langsung menyerang kebagian kanan. Ia mendribble dan berlari kekanan, namun Natsu membuatnya tak bisa masuk kedalam _base_. Tak lama Lucy langsung memantulkan bola kebelakang tubuhnya menggunakan tangan kanannya, lalu memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Natsu, dan mengambil bola tersebut dengan tangan kirinya. Natsu tak sempat mengejarnya, Lucy melakukan lay up dan bola berhasil melewati _ring_ dengan mulus

" _NICE LU-CHAAAN~!_ " Levy berteriak kencang

" _yosha_!" kata Lucy pelan dengan mengepalkan tangannya

" _heeee_ ~ boleh juga" kata Natsu pelan

Dan permainan berlanjut. Natsu terus menyerang namun semua bola yang ia _shoot_ ataupun _lay up_ hanya menyentuh _ring_ dan terpental keluar. Tetapi Natsu melakukan _block_ berkali-kali hingga Lucy kesulitan untuk mendapatkan _point_. Butuh 15 menit hanya untuk mendapatkan 4 _point_

 **.**

Sekarang bola berada pada sisi Natsu. Nampak napas Natsu sedikit terengah-engah. Tak hanya Natsu, tapi juga Lucy

"sudah kelelahan? _Senpai_ " kata Natsu

"kau juga terlihat kelelahan" balas Lucy

"tidak-tidak, ini hanya pemanasan" balas Natsu dengan sedikit tersenyum

'pemanasan? Apa dia hanya menggertak?' pikir Lucy, "sudah 15 menit, skor 4-0, dan kau masih bilang pemanasan? Jangan bercanda" kata Lucy

"hahaha. Kalau begitu _…_ " Natsu menutup matanya, ia menghirup udara dan mengeluarkannya dari mulutnya, "aku akan sedikit lebih serius" kata Natsu dengan pandangan tajam

'pandangannya berubah' pikir Lucy, 'tidak, auranya berubah'

Tidak hanya Lucy, seluruh orang yang berada dilapangan merasakan aura yang berbeda

"a-auranya berubah" kata Levy

"sekarang dia terlihat kuat" kata Elfman

"apa-apaan aura ini. Aku jadi ingin menghajarnya" kata Gajeel dengan senyumnya, yang menyerupai seringai kejam

Natsu mengumpan bola kepada Lucy, lalu dikembalikan oleh Lucy. Natsu memegang erat bola. Ia melihat Lucy yang sedang dalam posisi _defend_. Natsu melakukan _fake_ seolah-olah ia bergerak kekiri, dan dengan cepat berlari melewati Lucy melalui kanannya. Lucy berlari mengejar Natsu, saat ia hampir menyamainya, Natsu melakukan _cross over_ kekiri dengan cepat, tepat setelah Lucy menginjakkan kaki kirinya. Saat Lucy ingin bergerak menutup Natsu, pergelangan kakinya tidak mampu menahan dan Lucy pun terjatuh. Semua orang terkejut. _Ankle Break_. Natsu berdiri tepat dihadapan Lucy, dan melakukan _shoot_. Bola berhasil masuk dengan mulus. Satu _point_ untuk Natsu

" _a-ankle break_?" kata Mira tak percaya

Levy berlari kearah Lucy

"Lu-chan, _daijoubu?_ " Levy nampak khawatir

"aku baik-baik saja Levy-chan, hanya sedikit terpeleset" kata Lucy dengan senyum kecil

"apa kita hentikan? _Senpai_ " tanya Natsu

"ha? Kenapa? Aku masih bisa bermain" balas Lucy yang masih bersemangat, "lagi pula aku hanya terpeleset, tidak ada masalah dengan kakiku"

"haha.. baguslah kalau begitu" balas Natsu

Pertandingan pun dilanjutkan. Lucy menyerang dengan gigih, namun semua dipatahkan oleh Natsu. Natsu lebih agresif dari tadi, dia terus melakukan _steal_ terhadap Lucy. Dan juga setiap Natsu menyerang selalu menghasilkan skor. Skor pun menjadi imbang, 4-4. Lucy sudah hampir pada batasnya, namun Natsu masih dengan stamina yang bagus

"apa kita sudahi? _Senpai_ " kata Natsu yang saat ini membawa bola. Lucy terlihat terengah-engah dengan posisi _defend_

"ha? Sudah skor terakhir bukan? Akan kuhentikan kau, anak baru" balas Lucy dengan senyuman dan semangatnya yang tidak habis. Natsu sedikit tersenyum, berbeda dengan senyum-senyum sebelumnya. Senyum kali ini membuat perasaan Lucy menjadi hangat, dan entah kenapa membuat Lucy semakin bersemangat

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku mulai" kata Natsu

Natsu mendribble bola dengan tangan kanannya. Ia melakukan _cross over_ melalui belakang tubuhnya. Lucy langsung bergerak kekanan. Natsu melakukan _cross over_ kekanan dan langsung melesat melewati Lucy. Lucy sudah tak mampu mengejarnya. Mengetahui hal itu Natsu berlari tepat lurus dengan _ring_. Ia mengambil langkah dan melompat. Natsu membawa bola dengan tangan kanannya dan mengarahkan ke _rin_ g

 _BLAR!_

Bola terpental ketepi lapangan. Seorang pria melakukan _block_ terhadap Natsu. Mereka berdua mendarat hampir bersamaan

" _hoy_ Gray! Apa yang kau lakukan ha?!" Natsu terlihat kesal karena temannya mengganggu pertandingannya

"apa kau gila, lihat dia" Gray menunjuk kearah Lucy, "dia kelelahan. Apa kau ingin menang dari orang yang kelelahan seperti itu? Dan juga dia perempuan" kata Gray

"haaah… ini pertandingan, itu tidak ada hubungannya, dia yang menerimanya"

"apa kau bodoh?"

"apa kau bilang?"

Saat mereka berdua sibuk bertengkar. Levy berlari kearah Lucy yang memegang kedua kakinya yang bergetar

"Lu-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Levy khawatir

"aku baik-baik saja Levy-chan, kau terlalu khawatir" balas Lucy dengan terengah-engah

"ini handukmu Lucy" Erza menyerahkan selembar handuk putih untuk Lucy

"terimakasih Erza" Lucy mengelap seluruh keringat diwajah dan lehernya. Lalu menggantungkannya di leher

"Erza, kau memperhatikannya kan?" kata Gajeel kepada Erza

"tentu. Anak baru itu, selama 15 menit awal permainan tidak menyentuh Lucy sama sekali" kata Erza dengan memandang kedua laki-laki yang masih bertengkar didekat _ring_

"ya, namun dia menjadi agresif setelah si pirang itu mendapat 4 _point_ " imbuh Loke

"kau benar" kata Erza

Natsu berjalan kearah Lucy. Levy langsung memberikan tatapan tajam kepadanya

"apa yang kau inginkan murid baru?!" kata Levy dengan nada ancaman

"hm? Tentu saja. Aku menang bukan? Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil hadiahnya" kata Natsu dengan santai

"apa kau bilang? Bertandinglah de-" Levy dihentikan oleh Lucy

"sudahlah Levy-chan" Lucy mengatur nafasnya, dan menghadap Natsu, "baiklah, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan" balas Lucy

"Lu-chan.." kata Levy dengan nada khawatir

"kalau begitu…" Natsu terlihat sedang berfikir, lalu dia memandang wajah Lucy. Tidak, ia menatap kedalam mata _caramel_ Lucy

"a-apa?" merasa dipandangi Lucy sedikit tersipu. Tentu saja, walaupun didepannya adalah lawannya, tapi dia adalah seorang laki-laki

"jadilah pacarku. _Senpai_ " kata Natsu tanpa ada beban sedikitpun

"eh?" Lucy masih mencerna perkataan Natsu

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEE!" seluruh orang terkejut dengan pernyataan barusan, tak terkecuali Gray yang langsung membeku dibawah ring

"a-a-a-ap-apa ya-yang ka-kau katakan" wajah lucy langsung memerah dan menjadi gagap

"a-apa-apaan kau murid baru?!" Levy kembali mengoceh dengan raut wajah yang sedikit merona

"ha? Aku ingin dia menjadi pacarku. Aku menang taruhan bukan?" kata Natsu polos

"ta-tapi"

"su-sudah Levy-chan" wajah Lucy masih merah merona, "ba-baiklah kalau begitu" Lucy memberanikan diri menatap wajah Natsu, "a-aku akan ja-jadi..." Lucy menggantung perkataannya

"jadi?" Tanya Natsu lagi

"jangan mau Lu-chan" kata Levy

"ja-jadi…" Lucy terlihat malu, "pa-pa… pa-"

"kalian semua!" belum sempat Lucy menyelesaikan perkataanya Erza berteriak kepada Lucy, Levy, dan Natsu, "kalian pikir ini dimana? Kita masih latihan" mata Erza terlihat menyeramkan

"E-Erza-sa-san" kata Lucy terpatah-patah. Levy langsung kabur entah kemana

"kalian beruda, istirahatlah. Sisanya langsung bersiap latihan!" seru Erza membuat semua orang yang menonton Natsu dan Lucy langsung kembali fokus latihan

Dan latihan pun dimulai. Natsu dan Lucy istirahat di _bench_

'apa-apaan dia, dia tidak mau menyentuhku, tapi dia ingin menjadi pacarku? Bagaimana jika kita kencan? Kencan? Apa yang kau pikirkan Lucy. Bu-bukan berarti aku ingin menjadi pacarnya. Ya, ini karena taruhan. Setelah menjadi pacarnya aku akan memutuskannya' pikir Lucy, tanpa disadari Lucy bergerak-gerak aneh dan hal itu diperhatikan oleh Natsu

Natsu berjalan kearah Lucy. Ia menjulurkan tangannya. Lucy terkejut dan memandangi tangannya

"a-apa? Bukankah kau tidak ingin berjabat tangan denganku?"

"haha. Tentang itu… akan kujelaskan nanti. Untuk saat ini…" Natsu meraih tangan Lucy yang langsung membuat sang pemilik tangan sedikit terkejut, "permainan yang bagus" kata Natsu dengan senyuman yang menghangatkan bagi Lucy. Tanpa disadari, Lucy juga tersenyum kecil. Tak lama mereka beristirahat, merekapun kembali mengikuti latihan

 **.**

Latihan selesai, semua pemain berkumpul didekat _bench_. Semua terduduk kecuali Erza dan Gajeel

" _yosh!_ Latihan hari ini selesai" kata Gajeel

"kita mendapatkan anggota kelas 1 yang cukup bagus, Lisanna, Gray, dan Natsu. Mereka bertiga setidaknya bukanlah pemula. Tinggal menunggu mereka untuk membiasakan dengan permainan tim kita" kata Erza

"baiklah, apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" Tanya Gajeel. Gray mengangkat tangannya, "ada apa? Kelas 1" kata Gajeel

"aku tidak ingin bertanya, hanya saja bolehkah aku dan temanku berbicara sedikit saja" kata Gray

"tentu saja" jawab Erza singkat

Gray berdiri dan berjalan ke Natsu. Natsu hanya menatap wajah Gray dengan tatapan polos

"apa?" Tanya Natsu, tak lama Gray meraih kerah kaos Natsu dan membuatnya berdiri, "Gray sialan! Apa maksudmu ha?" Natsu memberontak

"diamlah bodoh! Dan minta maaf pada para _senpai_ " kata Gray

"ha? Kenap-"

"sudahlah minta maaf saja" Gray meraih kepala Natsu dan membuatnya sedikit membungkuk, Gray juga membungkuk, "kami minta maaf" kata Gray sembari mengembalikan badannya

"apa yang-" kepala Natsu masih ditekan oleh Gray agar tetap menunduk. Tentu saja Natsu terus memberontak

"dia tidak bisa bersentuhan dengan seseorang" kata Gray

"ha? Apa maksudmu?" balas Gajeel

"dia seseorang yang terkena OCD" jawab Gray

"OCD?" Gajeel tidak tahu apa maksudnya

"OCD, kalau tidak salah _Obsessive Compulsive Dissorder_ " kata Erza sambil mengapit dagunya menggunakan jari

"iya, OCD membuat penderita ketakutan pada hal yang tidak masuk akal" imbuh Lucy, "jadi itu kenapa kau tidak ingin bersalaman denganku? Tapi bukankah kau bisa bersalaman denganku saat di _bench_ tadi?" Tanya Lucy

"singkirkan tanganmu Gray!" Natsu mulai sebal karena kepalanya terus ditekan, "sialan. Ya, kau benar, _senpai_. Aku tidak bisa menyentuh orang. Tapi aku bisa menyentuh mereka saat aku menggunakan sarung tangan atau saat tanganku basah" jelas Natsu

"aahh.. karena itu kau tidak bisa bersentuhan sama sekali dengan Lucy saat bermain awal-awal tadi" kata Levy, "dan kau bergerak tidak efektif untuk mendapatkan keringat? Begitukah?" lanjut Levy

"kau benar _senpai_. Dan… aku minta maaf untuk sebelumnya" kata Natsu sopan

" _ara-ara_ dia jadi murid yang sopan" kata Mira

"apa-apaan itu, penyakit yang merepotkan" kata Gajeel

"haa? Apa kau bilang, _senpai_?" empat buah siku berada dipelipis Natsu

"ha? Kau berani denganku?" balas Gajeel yang juga tak kalah seram

"hentikan kalian berdua" Erza membuat kedua laki-laki tersebut langsung terdiam. Entah kenapa aura Erza sangat menyeramkan bagi Natsu

"baiklah kalau begitu, kita akhiri latihan hari ini"

" _haii! Arigatou gozaimasu!_ " jawaban serentak dari para anggota

Dan latihan pun selesai. Gedung aula mulai sepi, dan sang matahari pun mulai menghilang

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah rumah yang cukup besar, terlihat sebuah ruangan yang masih bercahaya. Lucy terduduk didepan meja belajarnya. Jarinya memegang pensil mekanik dan menuliskan seluruh curahan hatinnya kepada _diary_ kesayangannya.

[ _okaa-sama, otou-sama, hari ini cukup melelahkan. Bukan karena pelajaran, tapi karena kegiatan klub. Sungguh menyebalkan, ada anak laki-laki yang menantangku one-on-one. Ya karena aku perempuan sudah pasti akan kalah. Tapi aku akan membalasnya. Yaa setidaknya tim laki-laki kita akan menjadi kuat. Dan juga… dia menembakku. Tapi karena taruhan aku akan menerimanya, dan akan memutuskan setelah beberapa hari_ ]

Sejenak Lucy menghentikan tangannya. Ia menatap bingkai foto yang berada di meja belajarnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali menuliskan isi hatinya

[ _Okaa-sama, otou-sama. Aku merindukan kalian. Apa kalian tidak merindukanku?_ ]

Tangan Lucy kembali terhenti. Air matanya mulai mengalir dipipinya. Melewati dagunya dan menetes diatas kertas putih

" _are_? Aku menangis? Hehe.. _gomen otou-sama, okaa-sama_ , aku menjadi anak yang cengeng" gumam Lucy. Ia menghapus air matanya

Lucy menutup buku diarynya, dan mematikan lampu kamarnya. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya dikasur miliknya

" _otanjoubi omedetou…_ " poni pirang itu menutupi kedua matanya, " _otou-san_ " dan airmata kembali mengalir. Tak lama Lucy terlelap

 **.**

 **.**

Disuatu tempat yang lain, seorang laki-laki berambut merah jambu menatap langit malam

"ada apa Natsu?" Tanya laki-laki yang berada di dalam rumah

"dia… sedang menangis" balas Natsu

"lagi? 5 hari yang lalu juga menangis bukan?" kata Gray

Natsu hanya terdiam dan mengusap air mata yang menumpuk dimatanya, "sepertinya ayahnya berulang tahun hari ini" kata Natsu lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah

" _a sou_ " jawab Gray singkat

Dan malam pun menjadi begitu hening, setidaknya bagi Lucy

 **~Bersambung…~**

 **.**

 **Yoo~ karena ada yang review jadi Kuro lanjut. Yaah walaupun ceritanya aneh, dan agak memaksa kalian membayangkan sifat mereka yang kadang bukan sifat asli mereka. Mungkin alurnya terasa lambat, yaa karena memang ceritanya cukup pendek, mungkin 4-6 chapter akan selesai, jadi beberapa bagian akan lambat karena focus pada pertandingan.**

 **Oh iya, jika bingung saat kuro bilang kanan, terus berubah kiri, itu tergantung sudut pandang pemain. Contoh:**

" _etto.._ tadi begini bukan?" kata Natsu, lalu melakukan _cross over_ ke kanan

Lucy mengikuti kearah kiri dan secara cepat Natsu kembali melakukan _cross over_ kekiri dan melewati Lucy dari sisi kanannya

 **Natsu cross over ke kanan, itu sudut pandang Natsu, tapi bagi Lucy itu mengarah ke kiri. Semoga kalian mengerti XD**

 **Oke saya akan balas review seperti dulu:**

 **Guest guest:** hahaha, agak ga umum kan ya.. hehe, yaa setidaknya mereka akan menyudahi panggilan _senpai_. Yaa entah di chap berapa XD thanks reviewnya, review pertama, dari guest-san .-.

 **r dragneel77:** arigatou. Hahaha agak maksa sih sebenernya buat bkin Lucy jadi _senpai_ , tapi santai aja, Natsu lebih tua kok #eh XD Kuro tidak pernah upload apapun di wattpad, hanya suka membaca ridlle disana. Jadi kalo ada judul yg sama yaa bisa aja, asal isi beda. Kalo isinya sama pun yaaa- yaaa.. gapapa, tapi aku ga rela XD hahaha.. thanks reviewnya

 **Oke sekian dari Kuro~**

 **See you next chap~ XD**

 **~RnR~**


End file.
